House of Winx
by SimplyLulu
Summary: The Winx & Specialists are @ a boarding school together, new characters come and they'll uncover the mysteries of the house. I don't own anything. I own the story & characters I had made. PLEASE READ & REVIEW... PM ME FOR IDEAS & SUGGESTIONS!
1. Summary&Characters

**Hey everyone! I'm makin' another story! It's based on House of Anubis, my fav. show! The Winx & Specialists are a boarding school together, new characters come and they'll uncover the mysteries of the house. I don't own anything. I own the story & characters I had made. PLEASE READ & REVIEW... PM ME FOR IDEAS & SUGGESTIONS!**

**These are the cast**

**Bloom **

**Stella**

**Flora**

**Musa**

**Tecna **

**Layla**

**Sky**

**Brandon**

**Helia**

**Riven**

**Timmy**

**Nabu**

**My New characters**

**Protanigist**

**Harvey**

**Delancy**

**Antonagist**

**Scarlett**

**Emerald**

**Amenyst**

**Joey**

**Nick**

**Mason**

**Teachers/ The Society**

**Ms. Faragonda**

**Ms. Criselda**

**Ms. Griffin**

**Mr. Saladin**

**Mr. Avalon**

**Mr. Cordatora**

**Major Characters**

**Queen Vina- The Gaurdian of the Necklace & helps them for the clues**

**Mamita- Grandmother of Delancy & knows Delancy's past**

**Summary:**

**Delancy was chosen for a scholarship to go to House of Winx! She meets the Winx & Specialists & a new guy that'll make her catch her apple of her eye. She'll uncover the secrets of the house, dicover her past, and come her inner Winx. Enjoy!**


	2. House of Arrivals

**I would like to thank Lala & Arey, and Meemerdd for reviewing.**

Chaper 1: House of Arrivals

**Delancy's P.O.V.**

Hi I'm Delancy, I have black long hair, I love learning something new, scrapbooking, and being a Fairy. I rode on a taxi, now I'm walking to school because the tires are broken. My destenation is House of Winx. 30 mins. later... Okay that was the longest walk I'd ever experienced, Whoah! I stumbled upon a house and It said Winx House, so I knocked, no one replied but the door started opening so I came in... Then a woman tapped my back

Woman: Oh hello, I'm Ms. Faragonda and you must be Delancy?

Delancy: Yeah...

Ms. Faragonda: You are late... 2 weeks late.

Delancy: Sorry, I didn't knew about this until the principal told me about this scholarship

Woman: Hello, my name is Constance I'm your house mommy

Delancy: Oh Hi

Constance: I'll give you a tour ok.

I agreed and I followed her. 

During School,

Sky and Stella are walking together.**In this story they are like boyfriend and girlfriends. **Bloom is alone and looking at the happy couple. **Bloom is kinda a loner and a nerd. **Brandon is behind the happy couple, **Brandon is like a squire of Sky ( I know sad:( ) **Tecna and Timmy are walking together **They are like BFF's and they have feelings for each other.** Nabu and Riven are walking together** They are friends and bad boys. **Layla with Helia and Flora walking together ** They are friends OK. **Harvey is walking with Nicole **Nicole is the missing one like Joy and Harvey is kinda like Fabian. Nicole's friends are Amenyst ( she is going to be shocked on what'll happen. **They are going to English class. Mr. Avalon comes in,

Avalon: Hello, Hello... Everyone go to your assigned seats, go to page 43 and read it.

Everyone is lazy so they pretended to read. Ms. Griselda comes in,

Griselda: Nicole, theirs someone to see you...

Nicole goes to her then they are outside then Nicole went inside a car and left.

English class is over

Amenyst: Nabu, Riven do you guys know where she went?

Nabu: Maybe she went back in the house

Amenyst: Your right

She rushes to the house and goes to Nicole's room. she goes inside and see a girl taking her room.

Amenyst: Who are you and why are you in Nicole's room?

Delancy: Hi, I'm Delancy I'm your new roomate

Amenyst: Where's Nicole and hey this is her stuff toy and her photo album

Delancy: I don't know, Faragonda told me she left

Ms. Faragonda barges in

Faragonda: What is with all this comotion?

Amenyst: Why she is in Nicole's room?

Faragonda: Nicole had left and go to your lessons... NOW!

She storms off...

At Home,

Amenyst: I'm telling you she has something to do with Nicole's disappearnce ( She explains to everyone at the common room)

Stella: So, wheres Nicole?

Amenyst: Stupidity ( taps Stella's head)

Harvey: You're going overboard Amenyst, maybe theres a logical explanation

Delancy comes in,

Delancy: Hi, I'm Delancy I'm from Melody

Amenyst does a mimicful face

Musa: Hey your from Melody? I'm Princess Musa of Melody.

Harvey: I'm Harvey, I'm Sky's brother and thats Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Stella, Sky, Brandon, Flora, Nabu, Helia, Layla, Bloom, Scarlett, Emerald, and Amenyst.

Amenyst: Oh Ms. Goody Two Shoes I know you know something about Nicole's disappearence... Constance interrupts

Constance: Dinner

Everyone ran to their seats & ate dinner

Riven took a spoonful of spaghetti and threw it at Nabu and then he did the same thing and then Amenyst purposley threw her on Delancy.

Amenyst: Ooops ( sarcasticly)

Delancy: I'll just change... ( Faragonda innterupts)

Faragonda: Someone wants to talk to you on the phone

Delancy goes to the phone

Me: Hello?

Mamita: Honey, are you having fun

Me: Yeah ( she almost crys)

Mamita: Are you crying

Me: No I'm Ok

Mamita: I gotta go Bye Love You

Me: I love you too ( hangs up phone)

Delancy starts crying, then Harvey has a glass of water and see's her crying

Harvey: Are you Ok?

Delancy: Yeah.. My allergies are acting up... You guys have fur?

Harvey: I don't think...

Delancy: I'll just go to sleep

Now it's night Delancy has a dream

" Delancy, Delancy!" a beautiful woman comes to me

" Who are you?" I asked

" You are the chosen one you need to stop Faragonda!" She says

" What I don't understand!" I said

Then I woke up

**That chapter 1, I hope ya'll love it...**


	3. House of Powers

**Hey Thanks for all of you who'd reviewed my story. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: House of Powers

Delancy's P.O.V.

I woke up

" Can you keep it down, trying to sleep here!" Amenyst says

I got quiet and I went to sleep.

The Next Day, At the Dining Room,

" Morning Everyone!" Flora says happily. We all ate breakfast.

After breakfast, I walked to school by myself. Then I heard some mysterious voices calling my name. Well I got chickened out and ran to school.

Bloom's P.O.V.

I just arrived at school and I went in my locker and took my books I need for Magix history class. Then, Sky came to me!

" Hi Bloom" He said. I said " Hi." and he asked me if I wanted to be his partner for any assignments because Mr Avalon told him to raise up his grades. I agreed and I'm afraid because Stella might get mad at me and she's my BFF.

Brandon's P.O.V.

I'd arrived at school then Sky came to me,

" Dude can I tell you something and you promise to not tell anyone." He says. I'd agreed and he said

" I want to break up with Stella." I was like " Really? Why? How?

" Because she's overprotective, manipulative, and we don't match." He says to me. I swore that I won't tell and we went to class.

Layla's P.O.V.

I'd arrived at school and saw the annual Magix Olympics sign up sheet on the wall. I took my pen and signed my name. And I saw Nabu and Riven bullying Timmy and Tecna. I ran and fliped Riven and Nabu and they ran off.

" Are you okay guys?" I asked with conceren

" When you came in, yeah." Tecna says

" I wish we had a no bullying policy because they ae being such jerks." Timmy said

" Yeah me too let's go to classes." I said and we walked together.

Flora's P.O.V.

I'm at school and Ms. Griselda came to me,

" Flora, can you put these flyers on the school walls?" She asked me

" Uh sure I'll do it." I said cheerfully and she stormed off. I read the flyer and it said Save the Pixies program. And I put it on the walls. I took the ladder and put it on a wall and the ladder is wiggling and I fell and Someone catched me and It was Helia who catched me! He looked at my eyes and I looked at his eyes and he blushed and said

" Oh I gotta.." He nervously said and runs off.

Delancy's P.O.V.

I arrived at school and the bell rang which means class had began. I rushed to class. When I came in Ms Griselda had bad look on me and said

" Delancy, your late, sit down in your seat." So I sat in an empty spot where Harvey is sitting at.

It's been 30 minutes and the class bell rang. Next is Winxology. Winxology is a class to be a guardian fairy. Ms. Faragonda is teaching this class. I went to my locker and took my books and Amenyst with Emerald and Scarlett had a slushie and slushied me in the face. It was messy so I ran to the restroom.

Stella's P.O.V.

I just saw what Amenyst did to Delancy. Musa and I came to Amenyst and Musa started swearing and using bad words such as bitch, asshole, and others that I'm not allowed to say. While she's talking to Amenyst I ran to the restroom and saw Delancy washing off the mess on her face.

" Are you okay?"I asked. " Here's my make-up kit I'll fix your face"

" Oh no, you don't need to do that, the only thing I have is my dignity, I'll just try my best to ignore her." She said and she ran off.

Amenyst's P.O.V.

At the hallways,

" Amenyst, that is not nice of you to do that." Emerald told me.

" Your my friend, she deserved that." I said.

" You are gunna get in trouble for doing that." Scarlett says. They are like goodie two shoes and Delancy deserved that. Okay I do feel a little guilty.

Layla's P.O.V.

At Winxolgy,

" Why the boys are'nt here?" Stella asked to Ms. Faragonda

" Those vermons are heroes not fairies." She says to Stella. " In this class, you see these elements like fire, ice, nature... It'll determine what fairy are you." Ms. Faragonda said. " Layla your first." I said " Okay."

I came up and I standed next to the Dragon Flame and it resisted me, then the shining sun resisted me, and I went to Morphix and It came inside of me.

Delancy's P.O.V.

Everyone got their turn Stella got the shining sun, Flora got nature, Musa got Music, Bloom got the Dragon Flame. Now it's my turn. I'm really nervous on what I got and thena magical force came to me and it was the...

**I left a cliffhanger. Give some ideas on what powers Delancy will get. PM me or Review, Thanks 4 reading. :D**


	4. House of Discovery

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing everyone. Enjoy the next chapter! **

Chapter 3: House of Dicovery

Delancy's P.O.V.

I got the ULTIMATE POWER! everyone in the room were shocked, even Faragonda. **I don't know what power she get's and I just chosed that. **So she dismissed us early.

School is over and I'm at Winx House doing my Homework then Harvey came to me,

" Hey, I heard that you got the ultimate power." He said.

" Yeah, can I trust you?" I asked him.

" Sure, you can." He replied.

" I've haveing these strangest dreams and I want you come with me in the cellar tonight?" I asked. He looked worried

" Yeah, Sure, you can count on me." He said.

Harvey's P.O.V.

I can't believe I said that. Ok I said yes because I have a crush on her.

Stella's P.O.V.

I just saw last morning during Science class, that Sky and Bloom are like sitting together and I had to sit next to Brandon. Now I'm going to have a talk to Bloom

" Why the hell your flirting with my boyfriend?" I asked

" I don't know what your talking about, I'm just hepling him with his schoolwork and homework that's all." She says in a nervous tone. " There is no attachment between Me and Sky."

" If I were you get your paws away from him, if you are going to continue, you'll regret it Bloom of Domino." I said and left her into tears.

Riven's P.O.V.

I just came back to the house because I got detention AGAIN. And Nabu came to me.

" Wanna play truth or dare with the boy's tonight?" He asked.

" Hmmm, Sure." I replied. Then I went to the common room NOT doing hpmework.

Bloom's P.O.V.

Stella made me cry and I'm in the hallway crying. Stella is my BFF I can't believe she would do that. Uh Oh Sky is coming. I wiped my tears and he's here!

" Bloom are you ok? You don't look good.:" Sky asked.

" It's nothing just an A- in the Quiz." I lied. Then Emerald came in.

" No it's because of Stella she yelled at her because she thinks that Bloom is flirting on you." She says

" I'm going to have a talk with Stella." He said. Oh no Stella is going to get furious of me so I ran and hid in the closet.

Sky's P.O.V.

" STELLA!" I yelled

" Hey Babes." She greeted.

" Why did you made Bloom cry?" I asked.

" What are you talking about?" She lied.

" We are through. I always wanted to break up with you because you are a concieted selfish spoiled brat." I yelled and stormed off. I think everyone saw that.

Stella's P.O.V.

I felt like the a part of my heart is torned apart,

" Wow! A Public break-up. Hah Hah." Riven said in a mean way.

" Shut it wazbag." I yelled and ran to Constance Janitor supply closet.

I'm inside the closet upset then Delancy came in with cookies,

" Are you okay? I'm sorry for you on what happened." She said " Want a cookie? Fresh from the oven." I took the cookie and took a bite.

" Want to be my new roomate?" I asked. She looked confused. " Since you and Amenyst don't get along, I'll just be your roomate." I suggested. She agreed! So I went to Constance that we'll swap rooms.

Delancy's P.O.V.

We swapped rooms. It's the night. I snuck out of my room and I went downstairs and I saw Harvey waiting for me and we unlocked the door and went inside.

Stella's P.O.V.

When the door slammed I woke up and I didn't see Delancy so I went downstairs and saw the cellar door unlocked and so I came in

" Why are you 2 down here?" I asked Delancy and Harvey. " If you don't tell me I'll tell Faragonda you 2 are down here.

Harvey's P.O.V.

Delancy and I were panicking inside of ourselves so Delancy told everything.

**Thanks for reading. I'll post the next chapter if I have time to do this.**

**Please Review.**

**I'm losing some ideas, can someone PM me for some ideas in this story. **


	5. House of Lockets

Chapter 4: House of Lockets

We told her everything about why we are here and she agreed to not tell anyone. We heard Faragonda coming in so Harvey and I hided and Stella couldn't fit and Faragonda saw Stella

" Ms. Solaria why are you here?" Faragonda asked. Stella looked scraed so she acted she was sleep-walking

" Ice Cream, Cookies Yum..." Stella said in a sleep-walking voice

" Ms Solaria I'm not born today." Faragonda said

" Im going to refridgerate!" Stella yelled and stormed away.

" Ms Solaria get BACK HERE!" Faragonda yelled and left the cellar. Harvey and I got out of the hiding place.

" Maybe we should trust her..." Harvey Said

" Yeah we should." I added. " come on let's do this in another time." We went back in our rooms.

**THE DREAM  
><strong>I closed my eyes

" Hello?" I yelled. The place I'm on is really foggy I couldn't see anything.

I kept on walkng and fog cleared up. I was in a forest close to the school. I saw something glowing in the pond.

" Who are you?" I yelled.

" You'll know me at the right time." The voice said. " Come on, your destiny is waiting for you, dive into the pond and find your destiny."

" WHAT? I dive in? What if-. Nevemind I trust you." I yelled. So I dived into the pond.

I could see the light. It's kinda like a locket. So I grabbed it and went to the land.

And I woke up

**The Next Day,**

I woke up and I got ready for school. Then I went in for breakfast.

" Hey sit here." Harvey said to me. So I went to the seat and sat next to him.

Stella came in and had a mean face at Bloom and Sky and sat next to me and her face turned normal.

**At School**

Faragonda's P.O.V.

At her office with the teacher's

" I'm telling you, Delancy is not a normal fairy, she might be the-" I said

" No it's not Delancy, it's Nicole. Nicole is the Chosen One." Criselda added.

" Yeah Faragonda, Delancy is NOT the Chosen One." Avalon said.

" Well yeah maybe your right. Okay, we need to find the Cup of Meridian!" I yelled to the teachers

" What I thought is doesn't exists!" Avalon said.

" We need to find it so we don't need to use the elixer and we'll have ETERNAL LIFE!" I said

" I gotta go I need to do a class." Griselda left and the rest of the teachers left.

I'm going to find the Cup and I'm determine that I will succeed.

**Outside walking to School**

Delancy's P.O.V.

I told Harvey and Stella about my dream last night.

" It felt so real and wait is that the Forbidden Forest?" I asked

" You bet it is. There was this kid who came in their and they were never seen again! If I were you, don't go in their." Stella said. I did'nt believe her so I came in and the 2 followed me

" Delancy do you know what you are doing?" Harvey asked.

" Just trust me." I said. I heard a voice saying. " Dive into your Destiny, find it."

" Here just don't look." I said to Harvey. He covered his eyes. I took off my clothes and wore my PE outfit. And I dived into the pond. I saw the necklace and I took it and went back to the land.

" Here's my comb and you uniform." Stella said. " Oh that is soo pretty!" she added

" This is the necklace in my dream." I said while combing my hair. The necklace is shaped like wings. It is the coler pink and peah and melon.

" I'll research on this necklace, I'll take a pic on my phone." Harvey insisted. He took his phone and took a picture.

And we went to school.

I was next to my locker and Mr. Avalon came to me

" Delancy, I want to have a talk to you in my office right now." He requested. I followed him in his office and we had a talk,

" So tell me, what are your parents names." He asked

" Well, I really don't have any parents. My Gramma found me in her doorsteps." I said

" Oh, I'm sorry and when are you born?" He asked

" July- Wait why you wanna know my personal life?" I asked. He didn't reply. So I left his office.

Avalon's P.O.V.

I took the phone and called Faragonda,

" She's not the Chosen One, it's Nicole." I said.

" Did you asked when she was born." She asked

" Well she said July and she questioned me why I'm asking her." I said

" Ughh, it's been confirmed, it's Nicole." She added.

Delancy's P.O.V.

I went to Study Hall and Harvey came to me,

" So did you found anything about the necklace." I asked

" Yes, and this necklace is worn from Queen Vina, this is a special necklace has majestic powers." He explained

" Really that is great!" i said.

" This is only worn by a bloodline of Queen Vina." He said " Wait you might be-"

" A descendant of Queen Vina!" I said

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. House of Pledge

**Sorry for not updating. I promise I'll try to update daily. Thanks for the positive comment's... **

Chapter 5: House of Pledge

Previously on House of Winx:

Delancy and Harvey and Stella team up to search for something that involve's Delancy's past.

Here's the last lines from the last chap.

" So did you find anything about the necklace?" Delancy asks

" Yes and this necklace is worn from Queen Vina, this is a special necklace has majestic powers." Harvey explained

" Really that is great!" Delancy said

" This is only worn by a bloodline of Queen Vina." Harvey said. " Wait you might be-"

" A descendant of Queen Vina!" Delancy said in a shocking way.

**Continued,**

" A descendant of Queen Vina!" Delancy said. Then Ms. Criselda came in their conversation

" What descendant...?" Ms. Criselda asked

" Descendant of her... Grandma's Grandma's Grandma's..." Harvey lied.

" I'm watching you two." Ms. Criselda said and she stormed away.

" Whew!" Delancy and Harvey said in relief. They continued their conversation in another time. Then Stella came.

" Hey guy's!" Stella exclaimed. " I can't believe this but I was passing through the library and found this book about Queen Vina hmmm..." She said and she gave the book to Harvey. " Am I a genius or what?"

" Yeah you are almost one." Delancy said. The 2 read the book together.

**Meanwhile,**

Amenyst, Scarlett, and Emerald are sitting watching Delancy, Harvey, and Stella.

" Look Ms. wanna-loser... Nicolette is not gunna be happy with that..." Emerald said. Scarlett nodded.

" Ugh.. I hate Delancy. I know she know's something about Nicolette." Amenyst said in anger."

" Why won't you get up and find Nicolette, maybe her parent's doesn't know that she's gone." Scarlett suggested.

" Yeah that's a good idea. I'll try to think of a plan to take Nicolette's home number from Avalon's office..." Amenyst said. She then huddled with Scarlett and Emerald for a plan/

**Meanwhile,**

Sky tries to talk to Bloom,

" Hi Bloom." Sky says nervously.

" I can't talk to you... I feel bad hurting Stella so we are better off not together." Bloom say making her descision final. She walks away and Sky grabs Bloom's hands and put his lips to her lips and kissed.

" Please be with me?" Sky asks. Bloom agree's with happiness and they both kissed again and the whole student's in the room clapped.

**Meanwhile,**

Riven, Nabu, and the boy's except Harvey and Helia and Sky play's truth or dare outside of school.

" It's your turn Riven!" Nabu said. Riven chooses dare. " I dare you to make Musa fall in love with you. If you do that you'll win 1000 credit's from my Magix Card." Nabu said.

" It's a deal." Riven said and they continued playing.

**Meanwhile,**

Delancy, Harvey, and Stella are at Stella and Delancy's room trying to figure out opening the box they found in the cellar.

" Hey Delancy this hole is shaped like your locket. Why won't you put that in the hole." Stella suggested. So I put it in the hole and the box opened. They looked shocked and we looked in the box. In the box there's a journal and a puzzle box?

" What's this? Is this a journal and this puzzle box thing has hieroglyphics of Ancient Fairies used." Delancy said.

" I'll go translate this." Harvey suggested. They agreed and he took a pic of the heiroglyphic's.

**The Next Day,**

**An 10 minutes before school is over,**

Stella sat next to Delancy and Harvey.

" Since we are a gang, possy, group. I have a proposal that we should have a group SpeciaWinx" Stella said and she put her right hand on her right eye.

" SpeciaWinx?" Delancy questioned.

" Specia= Specialists and Winx= Winx! Get it." She said.

" Yeah kinda catchy." Harvey said. Stella thought of a get together at the forbidden forest to pledge to not say anything about this and we'll be faithful to the group. We agreed and school was over and we went to the forest.

** the Forbidden Forest.**

Stella was there early and Delancy and Harvey saw a fire pit and Stella wearing black. They started.

" Everyone here has to make a sacrifice." Stella added. Then she tookout in her bag Delancy's stuffed bear and Harvey's autographed souvenir from a convention and Stella took out a picture of herself.

" Hey those are important." Harvey and Delancy said. They took it from her.

" Here just take away this." Delancy says. She took a keychain. " here this is another thing that's important to me."

Harvey had nothing so he has to throw it in the fire pit.

The 3 made their pledge and they threw there important object.

When they were about to leave Harvey dropped th puzzle box and Delancy pull's it apart and are word's in it like a riddle and it said,

_"When daytime ends at midday through tears of glass the eye shall see"_

The 3 are woundering what it means...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Please review...**

**Here's a link if you wanna see the puzzle box**

.com/attachments/f9/house-anubis-ankh-pieces-ankh1.-46029d1298353225t

**I also have a Polyvore if you wanna see what the character's in my stories wear and here's the link:**

.com/

Thank's...


	7. House of Light

Chapter 7: House of Light

**Previously on House of Winx**

Stella, Delancy, and Harvey initated and pledged to be a group called SpeciaWinx. And they discover a clue in a puzzle box they found in a box.

**The Next Day...**

**During Breakfast,**

" Hey Sky and other's.." Bloom says and she sits next to Sky.

" Since Bloom and I are offically together. We had a talk with Faragonda and she agreed to let us have a party in the house since today is Friday." Sky said. Everyone was happy except Stella. Stella rushed off and Delancy followed her also Harvey followed Delancy.

**Meanwhile,**

Riven is going to start making Musa fall for him because of the bet. Riven ran to Musa.

" Hey Musa, Nabu and I had a devsastaing fight, I have no one to hang around with, so can I hang with for a while?" Riven lied.

" Ummm... Sure." Musa said in a akward tone.

" So let's go." Riven insisted. And they walked together to school.

**Meanwhile,**

Stella is real sad. And Delancy and Harvey are chasing and they finally caught her at the Forbidden Forest where they do their meetings.

" Stella why'd you ran off?" Delancy asked while comforting Stella

" I thought you moved on from the break-up with Sky." Harvey added.

" I don't know I'm just jealous that everyone has love with them." Stella said while rubbing her eyes from her tears. Then Brandon rushed to us

" For a girl you run real fast." Brandon added while panting

" Delancy, Harvey, can you please leave, I need alone time." Stella said. Delancy and Harvey left Stella and Brandon alone.

" Why'd you came." Stella asked Brandon

" I just felt like you need a shoulder." Brandon said he sat down next to Stella and Stella put her head on Brandon's shoulder and Brandon was surprised and blushed.

" Thanks, for being there for me." Stella said to Brandon.

" Your welcome..." Brandon said.

**Meanwhile...**

**During Class for the girls**

" Layla throw your Morphix on the dummy." Ms. Criselda said to Layla.

" Morphix Wave!" Layla yelled and she threw it on the dummy and it disappeared.

" You get an A Ms. Andros." Ms. Criselda said

**The Bell rings...**

Layla went to her locker and she saw Musa and Riven talking and laughing. she went to them

" What the hell are you to doin'?" Layla asked. Musa and Riven looked at each other and at Layla

" Is it bad if we commuicate." Musa asked.

" Umm nevermind I'll just go." Layla said and she went to Flora.

" Hey Flo..." Layla said

" Oh Hi Layla..." Flora said in a sad tone.

" Why your sad?" Layla asked.

" It's just that I don't know how to show my feelings to Helia, it's like he never notices me." Dlora explained.

" Maybe he's nervous around you." Layla suggested.

" Maybe..." Flora said and they hanged out together.

**School is now over and they are Winx House preparing for the party.**

** the common room**

" What does this riddle mean! When daytime ends at midday through tears of glass the eye shall see." Delancy complained. Harvey is still researching on the riddle. And Amenyst barged in

" All you to is study study study..." Amenyst said to insult Delancy

" Well what are we doin' this is school right." Delancy added. And Amenyst stormed off.

'' Mabye it's somewhere from the house. Let's ask Constance for some old photo's of the house." Harvey insisted. They asked Constance and she gave them a photo album and they looked through the pictures.

" Hey look at this page it's a chandelier. Maybe that's tears of glass," Harvey said and they asked Constance again and they put the chandelier on top of the house lighting the hallway. Then Faragonda came in the house

" Constance! Why the hell this chandelier is here?" Faragonda asked Constance

" Oh the kid's wanted to live up the history of the house and put the chandelier to it's former glory." Constance said. And Faragonda stormed off to her office. And Constance went to the kitchen to cook the food for the party.

**At the party... It's midday**

Everyone from the school were invited and everyone was dancing and dancing.

" Bloom you look beautiful." Sky said to Bloom. Bloom blushed.

" Thanks... Come on let's dance.'' And the 2 danced.

" Hey Musa... Wanna dance?" Riven asked Musa and Musa blushed

" Sure... Come on let's dance..." Musa insisted and they danced together.

" Ummm... Stella, wanna dance as friends?" Brandon asked

" Ok let's dance!" Stella said joyfuly and the 2 danced

Since everyone is at the party... It's a perfect time to solve the riddle. Delancy comes down in the stair's and It's Mid-Day and the light shines through the windows. It hits the Tears of Glass and it turns green. Then it shoots a green beam and it hits the part on the wall. Delancy takes her locket and puts it where the green beam is and it opens up. She finds a paper and Fargonda comes in and Delancy put's the paper in her foot

" What are you doing... Speak up child." Faragonda said

And Delancy looked scared...

**Left a cliffhanger! Please Review. It'll help me... **

**If you wanna see what they are wearing at the party so here's the link for my polyvore account,**

.com/


	8. House of Files

Chapter 7: House of

**If you wanna see what they wore at the party... Here's the link,**

.com/

**Previously on House of Winx**

The residents of Winx House celebrate because Bloom and Sky are together. Delancy solves the riddle and Faragonda is very suspicous about her

**Now,**

" What are you doing... Speak up child." Faragonda said.

Delancy looked scared. If she moves or picks up the paper she'll get it from her.

" There was a spill and I need some supplies to clean it." Delancy lied

" Now get them." Faragonda said. Then Stella came in.

" Faragonda, come with me... there's a skunk in the common room." Stella lied.

" Oh come with me I have some spells to get rid of the skunk." Faragonda said and she went to the common room and Stella was behind her. Stella turned around and smile with two of her thumbs up. So Delancy took the paper and she's going to read it tommorow.

**During the party**

" OMG Layla!" Flora exclaimed. Layla turned around while chewing a brownie.

" What?" Layla asked with her mouth full.

" Helia is coming this way towards me!" Flora said in excitment.

" Hey Flora wanna dance?" Helia asked. Flora agreed and they danced.

" You are a really great dancer." Musa said

." Umm thanks." Riven said in a confused way.

" Oh sorry just acting dum." Musa said while blushing" It's ok just being friendly right." Riven said. And they got some food to eat.

Timmy and Tecna are dancing. Then the music changed. " Oh Timmy!" Tecna exclaimed. " Oh this is my jam!" Tecna added then she's doing the robot then Timmy did the robot too.

Stella and Brandon finished dancing.

" Hey I'll get some refreshment's ok?" Brandon suggested. Stella nodded and he went to the food area. Then Scarlett came by.

" So you and squire are an item?" Scarlett asked.

" That squire is Brandon and no not yet." Stella answered.

" Perfect. And if you two were ever together. Your reputation will be ruined." Scarlett said and she left her. Brandon came in with the punches. " Here." Brandon said and he handed her the punch.

" Hey why you look upset?" Brandon asked. " Nothing... It's just nothing." Stella lied. And the 2 are drinking punch.

" Delancy... wanna dance?" Harvey asked." Sure, you better watch out I might step on your foot." Delancy says. And they danced.

Amenyst is at outside in front of the school. She stole the key from Avalon's office last morning. She opened the school doors and she came in and opened Avalon's office. She used the key to open Avalon's file drawer and took Nicolette's file. So she left locked everything and left. But the file drawer is still open.

The party was over.

**The Next Day...**

**During Breakfast**

" Amenyst, did you got Nicolette's file?" Emerald whispered

" Duh." Amenyst answered. She showed her a peek and she put it back in her bag.

" So did everyone love the party?" Bloom asked. Everyone replied "Yeah. Totally. Awsome Party."

" Yes it's Saturday!" Flora exclaimed

" Why your all happy about Saturday?" Nabu asked.

" Oh... I almost forgot to tell you guys... I signed all of you up to the Save Pixie Village Foundation." Flora answered. Everyone replied " YOU WHAT!"

" I don't do charities!" Scarlett says

" I have a spa appointment and no time for that!" Stella added . Then Faragonda came in.

" What's with all the commotion?" Faragonda questioned.

" Flora signed us up to the Save the Pixie Foundation ." Scarlett answered

" Well in that case I leave to your arguement." Faragonda says. And she leaves them

" If you guys don't do it all of you guys get an F on saftey&ecology class." Flora says. So all of them has no choice but to come and support Pixie Village.

**Meanwhile Avalon's Office...**

Avalon goes to his office everyday and he always does his work even though it's a day off. He open's his office and then he see's something suspicous... The file drawer is open. He checks for Nicolette's File and he couldn't find it. He call's Faragonda to search in student's bags if they stole the files.

** The Kitchen**

Delancy, Harvey, and Constance are baking some goods for the pixies because Flora told that they are hungry. Harvey is going to put the unbaked cookies in the oven but it couldn't open

" Constance, why that oven can't open?'' He asked

" Oh that is not an oven and it can't open." Constance answered. " Oh can you 2 take care of the rest I think Nabu and Riven needs help." She said and went to Riven and Nabu to fold the blankets.

" Hmmm... That carving is a shape of my locket. Let's just put right there." Delancy says and she puts the locket in the carving and it opens.

" Whoah! What do you think is inside there?" Harvey asked.

" We'll find out tonight after the Pixie thing." Delancy suggested and Harvey agreed.

" Oh did you found anything in the chandelier?"Harvey asked.

" Yup. I found another piece and a riddle that says _Ket is the place to find and in the flames you must look behind._" She answered

" Ket.. Ket means fireplace!"Harvey said

" I'll check the fireplace later on." Delancy insisted.

** Common Room**

" Aren't you going to open it?'' Emerald asked Amenyst  
>" Yes I'm ready." Amenyst answered and she get's her bag and Faragonda came.<p>

" There is a stolen property last night and Avalon told me to search your bags. Come on... Give it." Faragonda says. Everyone in the room listened to her and gave their bags except Amenyst

" Come on child... Give me your bag... Is there anything you are hiding. Then Amenyst has no choice but to give the bag. Then Faragonda left with the bags.

" Uh Oh what're we gunna do?" Emerald asked.

" I don't know?" Amenyst answered.

**Next Time on House of Winx**

The Winx House residents comes and supports pixie village. Faragonda stole Nicolette's Files. And will Amenyst join the SpeciaWinx and be good?


	9. House of Pixies

Chapter 8: House of Pixies

**The resident's of Winx House finally arrive Pixie Village. One group which is Sky, Bloom, , Emerald, Scarlett, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, and Timmy are Pixie Village feeding the Pixies. And the other group which is Flora, Helia, Delancy, Harvey, Stella, Brandon, Riven, Musa, and Amenyst are at City Hall protesting to save Pixie Village. **

**After the Save Pixie Village Foundation...**

** Winx House...**

" So? What did the Mayor say?" Bloom asked while sipping iced tea.

" They said they'll call me back later." Flora said.

" Let's hope they say yes to save those innocent pixies." Tecna says while biting leftover cupcakes. Then Faragonda came in..

" Here are you bag's everyone." Faragonda says and the kids lined up to get their bags.

" Did you found anything suspicous?" Amenyst asked.

" Their is nothing in their that is stolen." Faragonda answered and gave Amenyst her bag...

" Now everyone go to you rooms... NOW!" Faragonda yelled and everyone ran.

**Bloom and Amenyst's Room**

Emerald snuck inside Amenyst and Bloom's room.

" Hey Amenyst... Did she took it?" Emerald asked.

" Well yeah they did... They didn't want to say they found it so they'll not say anything about why Nicolette's gone." Amenyst answered. Then Emerald went back in her room. And Bloom came in.

" Did Faragonda stole the files?" Bloom asked

" Well duh dhe did." Amenyst answered. " I heard that Harvey and Delancy are going down the cellar tonight and I'm going to spy on them.

**Delancy and Stella's room**

" Is it clear?" Stella asked while Delancy is looking through the door if anyone is out.

" Yes now let's go do you have the bag?" Delancy asked. Stella nodded and they went downstair's. Amenyst opened the door and see them going downstair's and she follow's them.

Harvey was down waiting for them and Stella and Delancy see's Harvey.

" Come on first we need to check the fireplace." Delancy insisted and they follow Delancy. Amenyst went down and hided and eavedropping.

Harvey and Delancy are looking in the fireplace but Stella doesn't because she doesn't wanna be dirty.

" Do you see anything?" Delancy asked while checking the fireplace.

" Nope." Harvey answered.

" Come on let's check out that passage way." Delancy insisted.

" What passage way. No one told me about a passage way." Stella says.

" We found a passage way yesterday and we hadn't checked it out." Harvey explained.

And they went to the kitchen. Amenyst followed and still hided. Delancy open's the passage way.

" Whoah! Who's coming in first?" Stella asked.

" I'll go first." Harvey insisted and he went in first. Then Delancy came in, and the Stella came in. Amenyst is really suspicous and she went in when the door was about to be closed.

The passage leads them to the cellar.

" The passage leads us to the cellar?" Delancy says. And they see Amenyst.

" Amenyst! Why the are you here?" Harvey asked.

" I was too suspicous about what you were doing so I followed you." Amenyst answered.

" But don't tell anyone on what are we doing ok?" Stella says and Amenyst nodded.

" Ewwww a stuffed animal." Stella complained while squeezing her nose.

" Guy's look!" Delancy says and they followed Delancy. They see a large tethering ring with numbers on the inside of the ring.

" Should we pull it?" Stella asked.

" I'll try." Harvey insisted and he pulled it out.

"Let's figure this out tommorow." Delancy says and they follow her back to their rooms.

**The Next day...**

Stella and Delancy woke up and today is Sunday.

" Delancy... My bag... It's shaking!" Stella shrieked.

" I'll open it.." Delancy says. She walked slowly and opened the bag. They see a pixie. " Stella it's a pixie!" Delancy says. " Awww that's adorable.. Whats your name?" Stella asks the Pixie. " I'm Fifi..." The pixie says. " I'll go give her food." Stella say. Stella left the room. " Here don't get out or we'll get busted." Delancy says and she leaves the room

Stella already get's food and she passes by Faragonda by the stairs. " Ms. Solaria why are you bringing food to your room?" Faragonda asks. " Ummm I get hungry?" Stella says. And Faragonda takes the food. " Ohhh how'd you got a scratch?" Stella asked. " Just scram." Faragonda answered and stormed off.

**Stella and Delancy's Room**

Harvey, Delancy, and Amenyst are discussing about why they are in the cellar and Amenyst says sorry about being mean to Delancy and Amenyst joins the group and Stella is taking care of the pixie. Then after Stella went to sleep with the pixie and the three are at the common room.

Stella wakes up... " Fifi? Where are you?" Stella says. She then panicks and goes to Delancy.

**Common Room**

" Delancy!" Stella yells. " What?" Delancy replied " I can't find the pixie!" Stella says. " Uh Oh..." Delancy says. "Can you open the passage door to check if she's in the cellar?" Stella asked and Delancy agrees.

Stella brought Amenyst with her to down the cellar.

" Good Luck.." Delancy says and she opens the door to the cellar.

" We'll definently need it." Amenyst added and the two went inside.

" Hey why you looked worried?" Harvey asked.

" Stella plus cellar equals trouble." Delancy replies.

** Cellar**

" Fifi? Fifi?" Amenyst yells.

" Ahhhhhhhh!" Stella screams.

" Stella what happened." Amenyst yells and she see's Stella and see's Fifi turned into a stuffed Pixie.

**Thanks for reading Please review**

**here's the link if you wanna see what they wore in this chap...**

.com/


	10. House of Fire

Chapter 9: : House of Fire

**Previously on House of Winx**

The resident's of Winx House finished doing the Foundation. Amenyst join's the group. Delancy and Stella find's a pixie in their room, but a sudden twist comes to them...

**Here's the last lines of the last chapter**

" Fifi? Fifi?" Amenyst yells

" Ahhhh!" Stella screams

" Stella what happened?" Amenyst yells and she Stella and see's Fifi turned into a stuffed pixie.

**Now...**

Stella is crying and Amenyst is freaked out on what she seen.

" Come on Stella, let's go back to the kitchen." Amenyst says while guiding Stella out of the cellar.

Delancy is still waiting and then Amenyst and Stella comes out of the passage.

" What happened? I heard Stella screamed." Delancy says while closing the passage with her locket.

" Well... We found Fifi... stuffed like those animals that Faragonda owns.." Amenyst explained

" What? Fifi is stuffed?" Delancy says in a shocking tone. Then Constance came in.

" What's wrong? Why Stella is crying?" Constance asked

" Well Constance... It's about Faragonda." Amenyst answered.

" Don't tell me that conspiracy about Faragonda is a vampire." Constance says. Then Amenyst, Delancy, and Stella tell's her.

**After dinner...**

They decide that Faragonda should hear about what Amenyst, Delancy, and Stella told them. Harvey joins with them.

"Come on... Tell what all of this is about." Faragonda says.

" Well... The kids are saying that you have a stuffed pixie in the cellar and Stella says you killed the pixie." Constance says.

" Oh very vivid... Why would a pixie be here." Faragonda lies

" I saw your hand it has a scratch... pixies scratched people if they are unfriendly..." Stella added.

" Well yeah Faragonda that explains the marks that their is a pixie." Constance says

" Ok their was a pixie astray and I called the locals to pick up the pixie." Faragonda lies.

" Liar! You stuffed the pixie down the cellar!" Amenyst yells

" Ok I'll make a deal. If the pixie is stuffed I'll resign, but if the pixie isn't stuffed I'll fire Constance." Faragonda offers

" Deal! Because their is a stuffed pixie!" Stella adds then they all went down the cellar.

Then they see Fifi alive and happy

" Hi Stella!" Fifi exclaims

" WHAT!" Stella, Amenyst, Delancy, and Harvey yells in confusion.

" I told you." Faragonda adds.

" Oh I'm sorry Faragonda.." Constance says in a weak tone

" I'm sorry Constance but you are fired." Faragonda says...

**The Next Day...**

" I'll miss you Constance..." Bloom says while hugging Constance.

" I'll miss you too." Constance replied.

" I'm really sorry Constance..." Stella says while hugging Constance. Then Faragonda comes by.

" Come on Constance get out.." Faragonda says and Constance leaves the house

**Breakfast**

" Here's breakfast." Faragonda says. She brings outs a big bowl of oatmeal.

Everyone bites the oatmeal.

" Ewwww... I'm not eating this piece of crap!" Scarlett complained. Everyone agreed

" This tea tastes really retarded." Riven added. Everyone agreed

" Constance cook's us bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and any other healthy breakfast." Bloom says and everyone agreed.

" If you do not like the food I make. You may cook your own breakfast." Faragonda suggested.

" Let's go get some food at the vending machine." Sky suggested and everyone agreed they all walked in the halls and noticed something new.

" Security Camera's! Oh no she didn't!" Amenyst says

" Oh yes I did it.." Faragonda says while taking off her apron.

" Security Cameras? REALLY!" Nabu says

" Security Cameras invades our privacy." Harvey added

" The cameras will keep our house safe and secure." Faragonda says.

" That is so unfair." Delancy says while walking out of the house.

** School**

**Hang Out Room**

" Did you solve those numbers?" Delancy asked Harvey while using his laptop. Harvey shooked is head. Then Riven came and took the large ring.

" Give it back!" Delancy says.

" The number's that are mostly seen are 1, 8, 9,and 2." Riven says and he gives it back to Harvey and he leaves.

" Hmmm 1, 8, 9, and 2.." Harvey sighs.. " I'll figure that out." He says.

" Oh I read this book about the house's history. That a fairy named Vina use to live in here and her parents owned the house. Her parent's went in an expedition to search for ancient fairies items and important object's and I think-" Delancy says and Harvey says " What we are searching for might be an important object from ancient fairies."

" That's what I'm saying." Delancy says

**Thank's for reading and please review. **

**I'm sorry if it's short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer... Thank's for understanding.**


	11. House of Protest

Chapter 10: House of Protest

**Previously on House of Winx**

Faragonda fires Constance because Stella, Amenyst, Delancy, and Harvey accuses Faragonda stuffing the pixie. And the student's are devestated about it.

**Now...**

**The Next Day**

The resident's of Winx House cooks their own breakfast but does really diffulcult...

" Riven! You burned the pancake!" Emerald yelled while getting another frozen bacon because Amenyst burned the bacon. " This is too well-done." Nabu says and put's the burnt bacon in the trash. Everyone is in commotion, they are yelling, and getting wild. " STOP!" Bloom yelled.

" We can't keep doing this." Bloom says.

" We gotta get Constance back!" Helia says and everyone agreed.

" Secondly, the cameras gotta go down." Delancy added and everyone agreed.

" We need to do a protest!" Tecna suggested and everyone agreed.

** Dining Room**

The resident's of Winx House didn't went to school. They stayed in the dining room sitting and waiting for Faragonda see their protest. Faragonda is curious why they didn't left so she came inside the Dining Room

" Why are all of you are still in here?" Faragonda asked.

" We are taking a stand." Timmy says

" We'll go to school if you brought Constance back!" Amenyst added

" And bring down the camera's!" Delancy added

" Oh your taking a stand so I'll take a stand on making you all thrown out of school!" Faragonda says

" You don't have the power... Do you?" Layla asked.

" Oh yes I do Ms. Andros.. I have the power to do that. If you don't go to school, there will be severe consequences." Faragonda says. Then Sky came up to his chair

" I want tp have this scholarship on heroics and I need to be present." Sky says and leaves. Bloom get's out of her chair

" Me too. Sorry Amenyst. Their is this lesson on learning your orgins and I'm really interested." Bloom says and leaves. Tecna and Timmy get's up.

" We gotta go too. We want to hold the best attendance record." Tecna says. " Me too." Timmy says and the two leaves. Nabu and Riven get's out of their seats.

" I need to go or I need to transfer to another school." Riven says and leaves. " If I don't go to school my folks are gunna get furious." Nabu says and leaves.

" I need to go because if I don't go in any classes. I'll get punished." Musa says and leaves

" I need to go because I need to try out on the team." Layla says and leaves

" We need to go because we need to attend the enviorment comittee." Flora says and she leaves with Helia.

" I need to go or I'll get busted." Brandon says and leaves. Stella get's up.

" I'm very,very, very sorry guys". Stella says. "I'm really scared of the consequences." Stella whispers. And and she leaves.

" Wise choice Ms. Solaria. Anyone else who want's to go to school?" Faragonda asks

" No." Delancy mumbles

" What did you say?" Faragonda asks again

" No." Harvey mumbles.

" No." Amenyst mumbles

" NO!: The three yells and Faragonda storms off.

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the positive reviews. Keep 'em going. I'm sorry about the late update. HOMEWORK! Blame teachers... :)**


	12. House of Comeback

Chapter 11: House of Comeback

Previously on House of Winx  
>The kids protest to Faragonda to let Constance back to the house.<p>

Now...  
>Amenyst, Delancy, and Harvey are in the dining room sitting and Faragonda leaves the House. Harvey is encoding the numbers and he finally solved it. He taps Delancy's shoulder and she follows him<br>" Hey. I sovled it these numbers is a year. 1892." Harvey explained and he gives his notebook to Delancy.  
>" 1892?..." Delancy says and she sighs<p>

School  
>Sky and King Errendor are at Avalon's office and talks about why Sky switched courses to heroics. Then Bloom came in<br>" Mr. Avalon Ms. Crisel-... Oh have you seen Mr. Avalon?" Bloom asks. The king shook his head. Bloom was going to leave and Sky grabs her hand  
>" She's Bloom my supports me annd whether you like it or not i'm staying in heroics." Sky says.<br>" Your majesty, this is Sky's life he wants to be in heroics your the father and you need to support him." Bloom says  
>" But I want the best for my son." Errendor added<br>" Please dad . For me?" Sky begs. Errendor agreed and read the brochure.  
>They finished and King Errendor is about to leave and Stella see's the king<br>" Hello King Errendor" Stella says " I want to tell you something about whats happening." She says and they had a talk with the king.

Winx House  
>Faragonda went back in her office to spy on them<br>Delancy and Harvey walks by and the both of them notices the the statue of a the fairy and under it they see 1892 on it.  
>" Harvey look." Delancy says and she takes out her mirror and moves it under the statue.<br>" How are we gunna get it?" Delancy asks.  
>" We have approximently 30 seconds." Harvey answered.<br>" You know what you are doing right?" Delancy asks and Harvey nodded. He threw his sweater. " Go." Harvey whisper and he runs to Faragonda.  
>" Hey I noticed theirs technical diffuculty mabye Timmy or Tecna can fix it." Harvey added.<br>" I know and I'm going to see." Faragonda says. While he stalls Faragonda, Delancy goes under the statue her locket glows and it opens itself and she see's a paper and she puts it in her bag and then she acted normal.  
>" Oh I see the diffuculty." Faragonda says she did telechenisis on the sweater and gives it Harvey<br>" I want to see my reflection on those toilet bowls." Faragonda says and gives a toothbrush to Harvey and she leaves.  
>The two laughed and went to the dining room<p>

School  
>Bloom is still looking for Avalon so she goes in the office to see if he's their and she see's the door open and she took a peek on Avalon and Errendor's converastion.<br>" If you don't do what I want I'll remove my son out of this school." Errendor says. Bloom hides and she see's him leaving the office. Bloom ran to Sky.  
>" Sky I just saw your dad. He's going to remove you." Bloom says and the two goes to the king<br>" Dad, is this true that you will remove me?" Sky asks  
>" No... I said that because a bright girl told me what happened." Errendor says<br>" Who?" Bloom asks and Stella comes to them.  
>" Your Majesty, did they reinstated Constance and bring down the cameras." Stella asks and Errendor nodded.<br>They were happy.

The Next Day  
>The kids celebrate that Constance is back and cameras are down<br>" Welcome Back Constance!" Everyone exclaimed.  
>" Oh you guys make me wanna cry." Constanc says and everyone did a group hug<br>" We really miss you!" Flora says  
>" Aw... I miss you all too." Constance says<p>

After School...  
>Amenyst, Harvey, and Delancy are in the common room talking<br>" Did you read the riddle thing?" Amenyst asks.  
>" Yeah I did it said Beleathered and Clapsed the one place where 'yesterday' always follows 'tommorow'." Delancy explained<br>" Theres lot of books under the stairs." Harvey suggested.  
>They were inside their searching for a book<br>Delancy opens a box and she see's pictures.  
>" Delancy? It's like you've seen a ghost." Amenyst says<br>" I think we are." Delancy says and shows a picture to Harvey and Amenyst of Faragonda during 1892 and she looks the same.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	13. House of Zombies

Chapter 12: House of Zombies  
>Previously on House of Winx...<br>The kids manages to bring back Constance and take down the security cameras. They find the next clue and they see a picture that brings the kids to suspicion.

Now...  
>The Next Day,<br>School...  
>" What did you guy find?" Stella asked while putting her bow on her hair.<br>" Come on guys lets show her Faragonda the everliving." Amenyst says. Harvey takes the photo out of his backpack and he shows it to Stella  
>" Wow! I told you she's a vampire!" Stella says.<br>" If she's a vampire she should melt in the sun." Amenyst added.  
>" No she's not a vampire... There is something wrong about her." Delancy says<br>" I thinks there are books at the cellar. Let's go their tonight." Harvey insisted and the bell rang which means they go to class. Riven went to Nabu  
>" I think we'll have the prank of the century." Riven says to Nabu.<p>

During Drama Class...  
>" I want ALL of you to do a play. You need to write the play because I want to see your creativity." Ms. Fantasia says ( She's the drama teacher. I added her). " It's due next week from today." She explained. And the bell rang.<p>

During Defense of Dark Witches...  
>" Ms. Solaria, come here." Ms. Griffin says and Stella nervously get's up and comes next to Griffin. " Show me how you can hit that dark orb." Griffin says. She snapped and the orbs moved. " Winx Charmix!" Stella shouted and transformed into her Charmix. She took her ring and transformed into a scepter. " Solar Burst!" Stella shouted and hit the dark orb. And it exploded. " Too much... Sun Burst.." Griffin says madly. " You all can be excused while Ms. Solaria cleans the classroom." Griffin says and everyone left the room but Stella stayed.<p>

After School,  
>Winx House...<br>During the night...  
>Stella and Delancy went out of their rooms and they see Amenyst and the three went downstairs and they see Harvey and they go to the kitchen and Delancy opens the passage and they come in.<p>

They checked and checked for a be leathered and clasped book.  
>" Hey guys! I found a diary." Delancy says and she put's it in her bag.<br>" I don't see anything." Amenyst says.  
>" My hand hurts from all that srubba dubbing." Stella complained while rubbing her hands. The lights started flickering.<br>" What was that." Harvey says nervously,everyone huddled because they are getting creeped out. The closet moves and it opens. They see two zombies walking towards them.  
>" Ahhhhh!" The four yelled...<p>

Thanks for reading... I'll continue tommorow... Please review :) 


	14. House of Emergency

Chapter 13: House of Emergency  
>Previously on House of Winx<br>The kids tries to solve the clue but manages to see something they never excepted to see.

Now...  
>" Ahhhhh!" The four screamed. And they ran away from the cellar.<br>The zombies takes off their masks and the faces reveals to be Riven and Nabu laughing and giving a high five.

The Next Day...  
>At dining room,<br>" I hardly slept last night." Harvey says.  
>" Me too." Stella added,<br>" You screamed like a girl last night." Amenyst says and they giggled and it stopped when Riven and Nabu comes in,  
>" Did everyone had a good sleep last night." Riven asked. No one replied.<br>" You know sleeping in the important objective of the day." Nabu added.  
>" Wait a second, you two weasels are the zombies,!" Amenyst says<br>" Then what were all four of you doing in the cellar?" Riven asked. No one replied and left the room.  
>" Fine! Whisper,Whisper, Whisper!" Riven yelled.<p>

School...  
>" Riven, Nabu, my office now." Avalon says in the innercom. Riven and Nabu came inside.<br>" I cannot believe that you two did a stink bomb during school. You ruined our schools reputation." Avalon says. " You two will do community service in Magix." Avalon added  
>" What!" The two yelled.<br>Riven and Nabu are very furious of the punishement so they planned to do a zombie prank again. Nabu forgot his zombie mask so he went down the cellar.

Winx House.  
>After School<br>Faragonda is not here which means Harvey, Stella, Amenyst, and Delancy sneaks in the cellar  
>" Yuck! What's this?" Delancy says after smelling the bottle.<br>" Let's just take this, for evidence." Harvey suggested  
>" Here." Amenyst says. She finished her bottle and pours the drink in her empty bottle and they leave the cellar.<br>Common Room  
>Delancy is reading the diary she found, Harvey researches, Stella reads magazines, Amenyst is trying to contact Nicolette, Riven is worried owhy Nabu is taking so long, Bloom and Sky are sharing grapes, Tecna and Timmy play's video games, Flora and Helia are waiting for Save Pixie Village Foundation to call back, Brandon is playing with his phone,Musa listens to music,Emerald and Scarlett are gossiping, and Layla does push-ups.<br>" Hey Harvey, according to these diaries, this belongs to Faragonda." Delancy explains to Harvey.  
>" Weird... Oh I found out that Ancient Fairies uses these drinks to live forever and the bottle we have might be a drink for immortality." Harvey explained.<br>" Hmmm... That explains the photo of Faragonda, and it means she drank it." Delancy added.  
>Riven is STILL worried and he decides to go to Delancy and Harvey.<br>" Ummm... Guys..." Riven started. " I sorta have a problem." Riven says.

They go to the cellar and they are looking for Nabu. They hear something moving and they see Nabu. And they bring him in his room.

The Next Day...  
>" Good News! They are now saving Pixie Village!" Flora exclaimed and no responded. Riven goes to Delancy and Harvey.<br>" There is something wrong with Nabu." Riven says and Harvey and Delancy follows Riven. Stella and Amenyst tags along.  
>They see Nabu looked frightened.<br>" Nabu? Are you ok?" Riven asked ans Nabu gets scared.  
>" Ummm... Chocolate pancakes are their!" Harvey added and Nabu didn't responded.<br>" He looks frightened. What did you saw down their?" Delancy asked  
>" I, I, I saw..." Nabu started and he couldn't breathe because of all the frightening stuff he saw.<br>" Someone get a paper bag... It works in movies," Delancy added and Amenyst ran to get water. Delancy takes out the drink in Amenyst's bag and Nabu drinks it. And Nabu past out.

To be continued.

What Happens Next?  
>Nabu goes to the hospital.<br>" No one is getting out until I find answers." Faragonda shouted.  
>Faragonda asks every student what happened. <p>


	15. House of Suspects

Chapter 14: House of Suspects  
><strong>This is knda a short chapter... Sorry :( Hope you like it<strong>

Nabu goes to the hospital.  
>" No one is getting out until I find answers." Faragonda shouted.<br>Faragonda asks every student what happened.

Flora&Helia  
>" I don't know anything." Flora said<br>" Me too." Helia added

Tecna&Timmy  
>" I have nothing to do with it! Timmy and were playing video games," Tecna says and Timmy nodded<p>

Bloom&Sky  
>" We don't know anything." Sky says and Bloom nodded<p>

Brandon  
>" I have nothing to do with this!"<p>

Musa  
>She didn't bothered to say anything but does a staring contest with Faragonda<p>

Layla  
>" If he dies I'll never get to say he makes me laugh.." Layla cries<p>

Emerald and Scarlett  
>" Ok old hag we don't know anything!" Scarlett says and Emerald chuckles. And Faragonda point her pen at Scarlett<p>

Harvey  
>" All I know that he doesn't feel ok."<p>

Amenyst  
>" I'm not speaking without my lawyer..."<p>

Stella  
>" He and Riven went somewhere and he saw something scary."<p>

Delancy  
>" He didn't feel ok so I gave him a drink." She says and gives the bottle to Faragonda.<p>

Riven  
>" Tell me child, I know you so well... Don't deny it." Faragonda says.<br>" I seriously don't know." Riven answered

After,  
>Riven approahes Amenyst at the schools girls restroom...<br>" What were you and the others doing at the cellar?" Riven asked  
>" Hiding in the girls restroom, so juvineille." Amenyst joked.<br>" I'll tell Faragonda." Riven tattled.  
>" Or I'll tell Faragonda on what you and Nabu were doing down the cellar." Amenyst says and Riven stormed off.<p>

**Please Review...**


	16. House of Quits

Chapter 15- House of Quits  
>The Next Day ( Saturday)<br>Delancy and Stella's Room  
>Stella is sitting in front of the mirror stroking her hair,while Delancy sit's in her bed thinking. Harvey and Amenyst comes in.<br>" Riven is really juvenile! Yesterday he went to the girls restroom." Amenyst says.  
>" Why? Is it about the Nabu thing?" Stella asks while stroking her blonde hair. And Amenyst nodded.<br>" Hey, why you look upset?" Harvey asked. Delancy didn't answered.  
>" I think we lost our proof." Amenyst says. Delancy takes out a bottle in her bag.<br>" Not necessarily, I had an extra." Delancy says and throws it to Amenyst and she catches.  
>" Seriously, what's wrong?" Harvey asked.<br>" It's my fault that Nabu got hospialized." Delancy answers.  
>" It's not your fault, Amenyst left the bottle in her bag." Stella says and Amenyst nods.<br>" I'm like this curse!" Delancy says and she takes off her locket on her neck.  
>" Sorry guys, I'm out." Delancy says and leaves the room. <p>

**Sorry if it's short, but later on today, it might be longer.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Please Review! :)**


	17. House of Dictionary

Chapter 16 : House of Dictionary  
>Previously on House of Winx<br>Delancy gives up on the quest and quits

Now,  
>(Sunday)<br>Dining Room  
>Everyone's eating breakfast<br>" Constance, how's Nabu?" Layla asked and she bites her pancake.  
>" Oh! I forgot to tell you all," Constance started and everyone freezed.<br>" Nabu is alive, he just need's to stay at the hospital for some rest." Constance explained and everyone in the room are relieved and happy.  
>" Ummm, Constance? I would like to visit the hospital." Layla asked<br>" No I want too!" Everyone shouted.  
>" Ok~, I'll only send two." Constance says.<br>" I'm coming! Because I'm his best friend." Riven says  
>" I'm coming because I have a crush on him." Layla added. Scarlett comes to the Dining Room.<br>" Good News, I got the sold-out tickets of the coolest band Simply Fairies! I'm bringing Emerald and I need one of you guy's to come." Scarlett announced.  
>" I'm coming!" Amenyst and Stella exclaimed<br>" Hey?" Stella and Amenyst shouted.

Delancy and Stella's Room  
>Stella and Amenyst are arguing over the ticket, Harvey tries to persuade Delancy back but Delancy is reading a book.<br>" Come on Delancy, we need you." Harvey begged.  
>" Sorry but I'm not helping. I'm reading a story about a team of misfits that proves they can be special to their school." Delancy says and she continue reading.<br>" Listen Stella, I'm coming to the concert." Amenyst demanded.  
>" Hello? I LOVE Fairies 101 I ain't letting you get that ticket." Stella expressed.<br>" Ain't isn't a word, check a dictionary..." Amenyst added.  
>" Dictionary! Hello? yesterday follows tommorow in a dictionary!" Delancy pointed out.<br>" Why didn't I thought of that? Your a genius!" Harvey exclaimed and he hugged Delancy. Then he took out the locket in his bag.  
>" This is meant for you, not me. You need to be back with us." Harvey said.<br>" Fine." Delancy smiled. She puts the locket in her neck and the four are happy

( Monday)  
>Dining Room<br>Breakfast  
>" I'll go check out the school library for a beleathered and clasped dictionary." Harvey suggested. And Delancy nods.<br>" Bye guys!" Layla exclaimed.  
>" Tell Constance that we are going early to the hospital." Riven said and they leave the house.<br>" Come on let's go to school." Bloom said and everyone left the house to go to school.

During School,  
>Free Period,<br>" Hey I read this diary and it belongs to the owners daughter of the house." Delancy says and she bites her apple.  
>" Really, what does it says?" Harvey asked.<br>" Well~ in Februrary 14, 1892, she's 21 years old and she gets ready for her date, and on March 3, her boyfriend broke up with her because of her adoptive sister took her man. And guess what the adoptive sister is Faragonda." Delancy explained.  
>" Wow, just wow, Faragonda is Vina's adoptive sister." Harvey says.<br>And Delancy nodded.  
>Stella and Amenyst came to Delancy and Harvey.<br>" Riven is like a hawk! He's keep on looking at me, I think he's supicous about us." Amenyst says  
>" Lets just go." Stella says and they left the room.<p>

Drama Class...  
>Ms Fantasia is running late, Delancy tells Amenyst and Stella that Faragonda is Vina's adoptive sister. And Ms. Fantasia comes in.<br>" Sorry I was late! Criselda needed me." Ms. Fantasia says while putting down her bag.  
>" So~, does anyone has idea's for the play?" Ms Fantasia asks. Stella raises her hands.<br>" Yes, I have an idea, it's about a family that adopts a girl and the real daugther has a date while the adoptive sister doesn't, and the adoptive sister takes the real daughter's boyfriend, and they have these epic battles and the orphan dies and the boyfriend and the real daughter lives happily ever after." Stella explains. " Dude.." Harvey whispered. " Really!" Delancy whispered and Amenyst takes her notebook and whacks Stella. " Owww!" Stella yelled.  
>" That is quite a good idea, write the synopsis and give it in my desk next week." Ms. Fantasia demanded and the bell rang.<br>" Why you said that?" Delancy asked.  
>" Don't worry your writing it and Vina's life story can be a movie." Stella said and she leaves the conversation.<br>" She is a pain in the behind." Harvey added and Delancy giggles.  
>" Wait, did you found the dictionary?" Amenyst asked. Harvey looked if anyone is going to see them and he takes the dictionary out of his bag.<br>" Yes! Let's do it tonight." Delancy suggested.

Hospital...  
>Nabu is in his hospital room playing video games. And Layla and Riven spies at him then decides to come in. And Nabu hides his game.<br>" Hi Nabu. feelin' ok?" Layla asked.  
>" Uhh... No.. I feel like a grenade is in my stomach." Nabu lied.<br>" Quit the act." Riven says and Nabu stops faking.  
>" We just saw you destroying aliens." Layla added. Then a nurse comes in.<br>" Ok Nabu your doing ok so tommorow your leaving this popstand." The nurse says.  
>" Guys... She's Nurse Amanda." Nabu introduced.<p>

Tonight...  
>Delancy and Stella's Room<br>Delancy, Harvey, and Stella are sitting on the floor and they are trying to open the dictionary.  
>" It's no use! This book can't open!" Delancy shouted.<br>" Hmmm, why won't your locket open this, here give it." Stella suggested. Delancy gave Stella the locket and she placed it in the lock and it couldn't open.  
>" Here why won't I try!" Delancy suggested. She took the locket and she placed it. It starts glowing and it opens the book.<br>" Yes!" Harvey exclaimed.  
>" That's strange, I think it only opens when I use it." Delancy said.<br>" Spooky~" Stella added. They opened the book the book and they see no words.  
>" Nothing, that sucks." Stella added. Harvey takes out his flashlight and his magnifying glass<br>" I'll check if their are tiny words or anything." Harvey insisted. He put's his flashlight on the empty page and Delancy see's something.  
>" Guy's look! I think this is made of invisiable ink." Delancy suggested. Harvey puts the flashlight close and their are words in it that reveals the next riddle:<br>' Under the wings of Vina, a globe and hollow lie, two right to eternity and one left to die'  
>This leaves the gang thinking. <p>


End file.
